Comparisons with other vampires
How does the depiction of vampires in Forever Knight compare with that of vampires in other fictional worlds? Here are a number of areas in which the version of vampires found here may differ from that found in folklore, books, movies, or other television series. Are FK vampires alive or the animated dead? The vampires of Forever Knight are not animated corpses. From "Near Death", we know that a human in process of being turned into a vampire is offered a choice: to pass through a gateway into death, or to turn back and become vampire. From "Dead of Night", we know that, if too much blood is drained, the prospective vampire simply dies instead of coming across. From Season One, Episode 9 we learn that vampires have one or three heartbeats every 10 minutes. Do FK vampires have a soul? Uncertain. While there are several occasions when vampires in the series state that they do not have (or have lost) their souls, this is more of a subjective opinion without empirical evidence. From "Near Death", we know that, when Nick lay in a near death state, the Guide showed him a rotten, maggot-ridden corpse and told him that it represented the condition of his soul as a vampire—suggesting that he must actually have one, however corrupt. Can FK vampires be active in daylight hours? The vampires of Forever Knight do not go catatonic at dawn. However, their physiology is very sensitive to daylight; and, even on cloudy days, they can only venture out of doors if well protected from the sun's rays. Even then, they generally emit wisps of smoke that indicate that they are on the verge of combustion. A vampire out of doors in direct daylight with no protection will burn up almost immediately, leaving only trace amounts of ash. Any articles of clothing or jewelry they are wearing will survive."Last Act" Can FK vampires die? Most certainly, though none of the methods is guaranteed to work. Examples are known of vampire deaths due to unprotected exposure to direct sunlight, consumption by fire, wooden stakes through the heart, and laboratory-created viruses. Although beheading and staking are said to work, at least one occurrence of each has been known specifically not to have worked (cf., LaCroix's reappearance after apparent staking with fiery wood in "Dark Knight: The Second Chapter" and Divia's apparent beheading prior to her return in "Ashes to Ashes"). Can FK vampires be seen in mirrors? Unlike some vampire shows or movies, FK vampires have been seen in mirrors. Although this wasn't originally intended, several episodes, including the pilot, have showed vampires clearly visible in mirrors. However, in the Canadian version of "Father Figure", Nick says that he can be seen in mirrors only sometimes. Do FK vampires sleep in coffins? Only as a matter of choice. From "Hunters", we know that there are some very traditional vampires who prefer coffins, but that isn't true of any of the vampires we see regularly in Forever Knight. Can FK vampires eat or drink anything other than blood? We do sometimes see them drinking alcohol. There is also some evidence that vampires can digest solid food; but they themselves do not seem to think this is possible. However, Nick does tell Natalie that he has managed to eat a little raw hamburger, and we see him eat a French fry in "Feeding the Beast". Furthermore, in "Night in Question", when he is suffering amnesia and does not remember that he is a vampire, Nick eats a meal while in hospital, and later eats an apple after returning home. Do FK vampires have "sires" or "fledglings"? Not in canon. These terms come from other people's versions of the vampire—which is such a popular motif that everyone who uses it tries to make their version slightly different from those that other people write. In the Forever Knight universe, the vampire who brought you across is called your "master". There is no term comparable to "fledgling" in the sense of a very newly made vampire. However, LaCroix refers to the vampires he has brought across as being his "children". Footnotes Category:Vampires